Let's Play the Music!
by Hana Kanmuri
Summary: Otosaki Rin, guitarist band sekolahnya bersama Miku dan Gumi, diseret manager kepala hijaunya menuju sebuah studio rekaman musik dan bertemu dengan produser. Tak dikiranya, dia harus membantu seorang pendatang baru yang suka main atur sendiri. Apakah Rin menuruti kemauan produser tersebut? Atau justru menolaknya matang-matang(?)? / Read it! Don't forget to review, minna! /
1. It's Meguri Band!

_Dore kurai toki ga sugitatte_

 _Kono omoi o mune ni shimatte_

 _Bokura wa ikiteyukunda_

 _Ai to music sore dake de iin da_

 _Daiji na mono wa subete aru no sa saisho kara_

 _Kimi no naka ni_

'PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!'

"Bagus! Lain kali coba kau stabilkan sedikit nadanya di bagian lirik terakhir, ya, Miku?" Ucap _manager_ kami yang baru saja bertepuk tangan sendiri. Kami bertiga sudah kebal dengan celotehan tak berartinya.

Ah, sebelumnya perkenalan dahulu, ya, 'kan? Namaku Otosaki Rin, anak kelas 2-D dari _Sora Gakuen_. Masuk di klub musik dan tergabung dalam sebuah _band_ sekolah. Iya! _Band_ sekolah! Aneh, ya? Padahal hanya _band_ sekolah tapi sudah memiliki _manager_ sendiri yang bahkan sudah dapat mengadakan konser di beberapa tempat di kota kami. Aku memegang sebagai _guitarist_ , tepatnya memainkan gitar _electric_. Ah! Ingat! Jangan sampai ada yang mengatakan permainan gitarku jelek, atau bisa saja kulemparkan jeruk-jeruk bali yang kuletakkan di pojokkan ruang _band_. Amunisi jika ada yang menghinaku. Korbannya adalah _manager_ kepala hijau itu saat dia mengatakan bahwa aku kurang cekatan dalam memindahkan jari-jariku di penampang senar gitar. Dan hasilnya, taraa! Kepala hijau itu langsung benjol! Kata dewa jeruk yang berasal dari mimpiku, jika aku melemparkan jeruk bali ke seseorang yang membuatku kesal, maka aku dapat _voucher_ berkunjung ke taman jeruk terbesar.

Selanjutnya, _vocalist_ _band_ kami. Hatsune Miku! Gadis bersurai _tosca_ _twintail_ yang enerjik ini dari kelas 2-A _Sora Gakuen_. Menguasai berbagai macam tinggi-rendah nada dalam bernyanyi. Dia hobi menyanyi, bahkan di kantin juga suka menyanyi dengan berdiri di atas salah satu meja kantin sambil menggenggam sebuah _negi_. Iya! _Negi_! _Negi_ yang dibelinya setiap ada penjual sayuran yang sering masuk ke halaman sekolah untuk menjajakan sayuran milik pedagang tersebut kepada guru-guru yang mungkin tidak sempat pergi ke pasar. Nah, di situlah Miku akan langsung berlari menghampiri pedagang sayuran tersebut dan membeli sekantong penuh _negi_. Dari seluruh _negi_ tersebut, satu akan digunakannya untuk diumpamakan sebagai sebuah _microphone_. Sesekali jika _negi_ itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, tak sengaja dia gigit dan terkunyah, maka acara menyanyi dadakannya berakhir sebentar lalu mengambil _negi_ berikutnya dan digunakan lagi sebagai _microphone_.

Lalu ada Nakajima Megumi! Sang _drummer_ yang menenggerkan googles merahnya di surai hijau lumutnya ini dari kelas 2-F _Sora Gakuen_. Jika sudah ada di dekat _drum_ atau dapat diraihnya, dia pasti langsung menggebuknya dengan seluruh tenaga dan tersenyum sangat-sangat-sangat lebar. Di mana ada _drum_ , pasti ada sepasang wortel di atas permukaan _drum_ tersebut. Jika dia tidak menemukan sepasang _stick drum_ nya, pasti dia menggunakan sepasang wortel tersebut. Iya! Wortel! Wortel itu digunakannya untuk memukul _drum_ nya bahkan mungkin sampai wortel itu terkikis. Tak sekali-kali jika pedagang sayuran yang sering datang ke sekolah mengetahui wortel itu habis untuk memukul _drum_ Gumi, pasti pedagang itu langsung marah-marah. Kenapa? Gumi mendapatkan wortel-wortel itu dari hasil meminjam dari pedagang sayuran tersebut dengan alasan tak bawa uang saku, padahal Gumi selalu membawa 5 lembar uang bernilai 1000 yen sedangkan wortel-wortel itu hanya seharga 100 yen. Tak jarang acara marah-marah sang pedagang sayuran juga didominasi dengan acara kejar-kejaran antara Gumi dengan pedagang sayuran tersebut.

Sekarang _manager_ kepala _tosca_ ini! Sepupu dari Hatsune Miku ini dikenal pemalas di kelasnya, atau dengan kata lain juga dari kelas yang sama denganku yaitu kelas 2-D. Hei! Tapi jangan remehkan dia! Mungkin dia pemalas, tapi jika sudah masalah seni musik, matanya pasti akan menunjukkan refleksi dari sebuah _negi_ di masing-masing manik matanya. Kenapa _negi_? Dia sama saja dengan Miku yang _freak_ pada _negi_. Bila dia mengetahui Miku membeli sekarung _negi_ , pasti Miku sudah memberi perlindungan dengan menyewa dadakan truk _express_ untuk membawa kabur sekarung _negi_ milik Miku. Kata Miku, dia pernah mengambil paksa _negi_ milik Miku lalu dibawanya pergi ke atas pohon beringin ditemani _sadako_ yang sudah lama tinggal di pohon beringin tersebut (Bukankah itu aneh? Sejak kapan _sadako_ tinngal di pohon beringin?) dan dilahapnya sendiri. Sejak saat itu, jika kepala _tosca_ ini mengincar _negi_ sepupunya, Miku tak segan-segan menyewa truk _express_ atau bazooka untuk bersiap-siap. Satu lagi! Jika dia diganggu dalam acara malas-memalas di kelas, dengan setengah sadar, Mikuo mengambil _negi jumbo_ yang berukuran 3 meter dari laci mejanya lalu menggunakannya untuk menggebuk orang yang telah mengganggunya tersebut. Entah bagaimana _negi_ tersebut dapat masuk di lacinya yang hanya berukuran 75×70 cm.

Kembali ke keadaan semula. Miku yang mendengar ocehan sepupunya hanya menguap bosan dan menggigit sebatang _negi_ yang entah dari mana asalnya. Gumi hanya terus-terusan memukul _drum_ nya pelan dengan nada yang sama yaitu 'BADUM TSSSS!' berulang kali. Sedangkan aku sudah mempersiapkan amunisiku.

'PUK! PUK!'

Mikuo yang mendengar suara itu langsung terdiam dan melirik ke arahku yang sudah melempar pelan jeruk baliku di tanganku. Sekejap Mikuo langsung terduduk dan merangkul lututnya kemudian bergerak seperti kursi goyang. Aku, Miku, dan Gumi langsung berusaha menahan tawa melihat kelakuan _manager_ kepala _tosca_ itu. Aku meletakkan kembali jerukku ke tempat semula. Kemudian aku menghampiri Mikuo lalu berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Hei! Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini? Sebentar lagi kita pulang. Kau mau dikurung di sini?" Ucapku dengan nada lembut. Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir kasihan juga karena tak biasanya dia seperti ini.

Setelah mendengar ucapanku, dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Astaga! Kenapa wajahnya seperti itu?! Matanya berair dan ditambah _puppy eyes_. Itu makin membuatku kasihan _plus_ merasa jijik!

"He—hei! Hentikan tatapan itu! A—aku berjanji akan menghentikan perbuatanku tadi asal kau menghentikan tatapan itu!" Ucapku yang mulai ketakutan.

"Demi apa?" Ucap kepala _tosca_ ini lirih. Uh! Kenapa aku mempunyai _manager_ seperti ini?! Miku, lain kali kau harus menumbuk dia!

"Ba—baiklah! Demi apapun asal kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Jawabku ketus lalu memalingkan wajahku. Kau tahu? Ini mengerikan!

Tepat setelah aku mengatakan hal tersebut, Mikuo tiba-tiba memeluk leherku. Orang ini kenapa?! Dia punya riwayat kejiwaan?!

"Mi—Mikuo! A—aku tak bis—bisa… bernafas!" Setelah itu Mikuo langsung melepaskan pelukan mautnya. Dia malah menatapku dengan watados. Lain kali sekalian saja kutimpuk kepalanya lagi!

Aku segera beranjak dan menyimpan gitar _electric_ milikku ke dalam _case_ nya. Ya, hari sudah sore. Bahkan jam menunjukkan pukul 17.38 dengan jarum jam yang berbentuk… _negi_. Jangan tanya kenapa jadi serba _negi_ , karena ruang musik ini sudah seperti kekuasaan _manager_ kami! Uh, lain kali aku harus membuat _manager_ kepala hijau itu jera sampai mau mengurangi hiasan yang dominan dengan benda hijau tersebut di ruangan ini, karena rasanya aku bisa muak dengan warna yang sering disebut warna alam ini!

"Rin! Kami pulang dulu, ya! Jangan sampai _manager_ kita yang entah kenapa dengan kejiwaannya ini tertinggal dan terkunci di sekolah! Dan, Mikuo! Awas saja jika kau berani macam-macam pada Rin, kupastikan jika _ji-san_ memindahkanmu ke sekolah di mana Ring- _nee_ bersekolah!" Ucap Miku yang mulai menjauhi ruang ini. Dan, fualaa! Hanya ada aku dan _negi-freak-versi-cowok_ di ruangan ini.

Ya, soal perkataan Miku mengenai memindahkan Mikuo ke sekolah Ring- _san_ itu aku pernah diceritakan Miku. Katanya, Ring- _san_ itu orang paling dapat membuat nista sepupunya terutama laki-laki. Mikuo sempat datang ke rumahnya bersama Miku, apalagi saat itu Ring- _san_ sedang sendirian di rumahnya. Ya, _final action_! Miku menangis di pojokkan kamar Ring- _san_ karena _negi-negi_ nya dikubur di halaman belakang. Sedangkan Mikuo yang paling nista, dia dalam kondisi harus diperban di kepalanya karena dipukuli dengan _roll_ adonan berkali-kali. Bahkan sebelum dipukul-pukuli, kepala Mikuo sempat ditanam selama 10 menit! Tidak! Ring- _san_ tidak jahat atau _yandere_! Dia sebenarnya sangat baik dan _easy going_. Buktinya saat aku diajak Miku ke rumah Ring- _san_ , dia selalu bercanda dan menyuguhi kami dengan _cookies_ cokelat dan teh hijau.

Oke, lupakan yang tadi. Kini aku harus segera menyingkir dari kondisi ini, sebelum Mikuo menyeretku dan meminta yang aneh-aneh. Hei! Aku sudah berkali-kali menjadi korban seret-menyeretnya. Tapi sepertinya kali ini aku sedang tidak beruntung. Sial! Tali sepatuku lepas! Tak ada waktu untuk menghindar atau tak ada waktu untuk mengikat tali sepatu? Atau tak ada waktu untuk berfikir? Terlambat! Mikuo sudah menyeretku!

"Hei, bodoh! Mau kau bawa ke mana lagi sekarang?! Kunci dulu ruang musiknya!", Teriakku sambil memberontak. Kau tahu? Ini akan lebih memalukan jika ada orang yang melihatku diseret, tapi ini masih lebih baik karena hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang ikut ekstrakurikuler sudah mulai pulang.

"Tak perlu khawatir! Tadi sudah kuminta guru pengawas untuk menguncinya!" Jawab Mikuo yang masih menyeretku dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menenteng… Tunggu! I—itu _case_ gitarku! Sejak kapan dia mengambil gitarku?!

"Lalu kita mau ke mana?! Dan kenapa gitarku ada padamu?!" Ucapku sedikit berteriak. Aku berusaha mengambil kembali namun selalu saja gitarku itu dijauhkan jangkauannya dariku.

"Kita akan ke studio VOCATUNES yang ada di sebelah utara sekolah yang berjarak 1 kilometer dari sini. Dan bagaimana gitarmu ada padaku, karena jika tak kuambil pastinya kau akan lari." Hei, ini hanya firasatku atau memang dia mengatakannya dengan santai? Tapi bukan itu masalahnya karena untuk apa aku dan dia ke studio musik itu?!

Aku hanya diam dan pasrah karena semakin aku memberontak, genggamannya makin membuat tanganku sakit. Sampai depan gerbang sekolah, sudah ada taksi yang menunggu. Sepertinya sengaja dipesan bocah ini.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Mikuo membuka pintu belakang dan menyuruhku masuk lalu meletakkan gitarku di sebelah kiriku. Mikuo? Dia duduk di depan. Ya, itu lebih baik daripada harus satu tempat dengan makhluk ini.

Selang beberapa menit, taksi yang kutumpangi berhenti di sebuah bangunan berlantai 10 dengan tampilan depan gedung terlihat mewah dan modern dengan tulisan 'VOCATUNES Music Studio' tercetak besar di tepi atap gedung ini. Tidak menunggu lama, Mikuo turun dan membuka pintu belakang taksi. Aku sudah mengambil gitarku dan keluar dari dalam taksi. Setelah turun, Mikuo berjalan dengan santainya di depanku seperti tidak menghiraukan diriku yang sudah menatapnya tajam. Akhirnya, aku hanya mengekor saja di belakangnya karena-aku-tidak-pernah-ke-tempat-ini-sama-sekali.

Setelah melewati beberapa koridor dan menaikki sebuah _elevator_ , aku sampai di depan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan ' _Official Studio Room_ ' di kaca pintu. Mikuopun membuka pintu tersebut, menampakkan seorang laki-laki paruh baya tengah duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke arah pintu dan seorang laki-laki pendek yang mungkin seumuran denganku.

"Ah! Hatsune- _san_! _Douzo_!" Ucap laki-laki tua itu mempersilahkan Mikuo atau-denganku-masuk-ke-sana. " _Ara_ , inikah perempuan yang kau maksud?" Lanjutnya.

"Ya, Hiyama- _san_! Perkenalkan, namanya Otosaki Rin. Dia _guitarist_ di _band_ kami. Sekarang permainannya mulai meningkat meski dia masih sering mengancam saya. Rin ini orangnya memang berbakat dalam bermain gitar, terutama gitar elektrik. Dia juga cepat dalam mempelajari lagu baru. Tapi, itulah yang membuat daya tarik dalam bermain gitar Rin bagus!" Ucap Mikuo. Sedangkan aku ketika mendengar ketika dia berucap jika aku sering mengancamnya dengan tatapan 'kupastikan-dirimu-tergilas-jika-kau-ucapkan-itu-lagi!'.

"Hm... Ya, sepertinya menarik! Ah, Otosaki- _san_! Perkenalkan, dia Kagami Len! Dia bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu. Dia akan berkolaborasi denganmu dan membuat sebuah awal yang baru untukmu dan untuknya. Jadi, kuharap kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik!" Ucap lelaki tua-aneh-dan-berkacamata itu kepadaku sambil membuka telapak tangannya dengan _gesture_ memperkenalkan seseorang.

Tunggu dulu! Apa yang dia katakan?! KOLABORASI?! MENGAPA AKU HARUS BERKOLABORASI DENGAN ORANG YANG TAK KUKENAL?! DAN BAGAIMANA DENGAN MEGURI- _BAND_?!

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Why!

"Hm... Ya, sepertinya menarik! Ah, Otosaki- _san_! Perkenalkan, dia Kagami Len! Dia bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu. Dia akan berkolaborasi denganmu dan membuat sebuah awal yang baru untukmu dan untuknya. Jadi, kuharap kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik!" Ucap lelaki tua-aneh-dan-berkacamata itu kepadaku sambil membuka telapak tangannya dengan _gesture_ memperkenalkan seseorang.

Tunggu dulu! Apa yang dia katakan?! KOLABORASI?! MENGAPA AKU HARUS BERKOLABORASI DENGAN ORANG YANG TAK KUKENAL?! DAN BAGAIMANA DENGAN MEGURI- _BAND_?!

"Maaf, …"

"Hiyama Kiyoteru."

"Ah, ya. Maaf, Hiyama- _san_. Mungkin ini terdengar lancang, tapi mengapa harus aku? Kau pasti tahu 'kan, jika aku sudah memiliki _band_ dengan kedua temanku. Aku takut jika aku bekerja sama dengan Kagami _-san_ , Meguri- _band_ sulit berkembang karena hanya aku yang dapat bermain gitar sesuai dengan konsep _band_ kami. Bukankah di luar sana masih ada banyak orang yang bisa bermain gitar bahkan mungkin lebih baik dariku?" Ucapku dari kutub utara sampai kutub selatan. #plak! Maaf, maksudku panjang lebar sampai ludah muncrat-muncrat. #PLAK! Sekali lagi salah! Dan kali ini jangan buat aku salah lagi, Author bego! *APA?! MASIH BERUNTUNG KAU KUBERI PERAN DI SINI, BAHKAN PERAN UTAMA! KAU INGIN KUUBAH PERANMU MENJADI TUKANG KEBON JLUBANG?!* Hah? Jlubang itu di mana? Sepertinya tempatnya bagus! *YA, BAHKAN SANGAT BAGUS! KAU MASIH BERTANYA DI MANA TEMPATNYA?* Ya! Aku penasaran tempatnya di mana! *BAIKLAH, **NONA OTOSAKI RIN YANG BANYAK KEPO**! JLUBANG ITU ADALAH SEBUAH TEMPAT YANG TEPAT BERADA DI SEBELAH KIRI SEKOLAH AUTHOR! AROMA BUNGA-BUNGA MENYEBAR KE SELURUH TEMPAT BAHKAN SAMPAI DI KELAS AUTHORPUN DAPAT TERCIUM. OH YA, DI SEKOLAH AUTHOR ADA ORANG ASLI JLUBANG, LHO! DIA TINGGAL DI TANGGA MERAH SEKOLAH AUTHOR (TEPAT SEKALI DI SEBELAHNYA ADALAH SEBUAH TEMBOK PEMBATAS ANTARA SEKOLAH DENGAN JLUBANG), SESUAI KESUKAANNYA YAITU BUNGA MAWAR DAN WARNA MERAH.* _What the_?! Jangan bilang jika Jlubang itu… *YAP! SERATUS UNTUKMU, RIN! JLUBANG ADALAH TEMPAT PEMAKAMAN YANG TEPAT DI SEBELAH KIRI SEKOLAH AUTHOR DENGAN SEBUAH TEMBOK SEBAGAI PEMBATASNYA! GYAHAHAHA!* _Hell_! Author, jadi selama ini kau berniat menjadikanku tukang yang bekerja di tempat pemakaman sebelah sekolahmu? Kau kejam! Hiyeee… #PLAK *JANGAN LEBAY DAN KEMBALI KE CERITA!*

Eh, maaf! Aku baru tahu jika sekolah author berada persis di sebelahnya tempat pemakaman. Tapi aku heran, kenapa masih banyak anak lulusan SD berbondong-bondong berebutan untuk mendaftar di sekolah author bahkan lebih dari 300 anak lulusan SD tiap tahunnya sedangkan mereka mengetahui jika sekolah itu _horror_ sekali bahkan setan-setanpun ikut belajar di tiap ruang kelas, berkeliaran, menjelma menjadi murid di sana, beberapa potongan tubuh di laboratorium praktik IPA dan atap parkir sepeda, penunggu di lantai dua perpustakaan, orang yang sudah tua berubanan yang menjadi penghuni di ruang kantor guru dan ruang kepala sekolah, kamar mandi lantai atas yang keran airnya sering hidup-mati sendiri, jendela ruang kelas 2-H yang sering bergerak-berak membuka sedikit saat pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan teman dari kakak author yang pernah terkunci karena perbuatan jahil setan cilik yang ada di dekat perpustakaan religi sekolah sampai-sampai pintu kamar mandi itu sudah tak ada gagang pintunya karena dijebol supaya teman kakak author bisa keluar dari sana dengan linggis. Ah, mungkin efek sekolah favorit yang dapat melahirkan banyak siswa berprestasi. *RIN, KAU MENYANGKUT PAUTKAN SEKOLAHKU, KUJAMIN KAU DIGANTUNG DI UJUNG TIANG BENDERA SEKOLAHKU!* Hwaa! _Gomen ne_! Baiklah sekarang serius.

Aku memelototi #plak! Maksudku, menatap tajam Hiyama- _san_ , berharap dia mau menuruti perkataanku. Hiyama- _san_ yang kupandangi balas menatapku sambil mengorek kedua lubang hidungnya dengan kedua jari kelingkingnya. Aku heran, lalu bagaimana dia bisa bernafas? Lewat pantatkah? Tapi kalau dia kentut dan dia masih bernafas lewat pantat, itu artinya gasnya disedot kembali dong? Dan seperti dugaanku, Hiyama- _san_ baru saja kentut, gasnya disedot kembali olehnya. Bahkan aku mendengar suara 'DUUD-ZZEP' datang dari Hiyama- _san_. Tangannya masih asik di kedua lubang hidungnya. Aku, Mikuo, dan Kagami- _san_ memasang wajah (¬△¬), aku dan Mikuo saling tatap sedangkan Kagami- _san_ kulihat sekilas matanya sliweran tak jelas. Setelah puas mengorek hidungnya, Hiyama- _san_ memandang sekejap 'harta karun' yang baru saja didapatnya dan kemudian dicolekkan di permukaan bawah meja kantornya.

"Tidak ada pengampunan, Otosaki- _san_. Tapi tenang saja. _Band_ -mu tetap memilikimu. Aku hanya memintamu untuk berkolaborasi dengan Len. Len pernah mengajukan supaya namanya bisa masuk di bidang musik, kamipun menyetujuinya dan mendapat ide dengan cara berkolaborasi dengan seseorang yang cukup dikenal oleh banyak orang. Dan setelah kulihat berkas-berkas yang studio ini punya, aku tertarik pada aksimu dengan gitar elektrik. Kebetulan diberkas kami ada _contact person_ dengan nomor milik _manager-_ mu. Tak apa 'kan? Ah, Len juga akan memulai debutnya dengan gitar elektrik, jadi kuharap kau bisa membantunya apabila dia ada kesalahan. Baiklah, ini lagu yang akan digunakan. Kalian bisa berlatih sekarang di studio nomor 89. Ini kartunya, tolong dijaga baik-baik dan jangan sampai hilang, Hatsune- _san_. Nah, Otosaki- _san_ bisa ambil gitarmu dan pergi ke studio yang kumaksud. Hatsune- _san_ dan Len juga sama. Sana! Hush! Hush!" Ucap Hiyama- _san_ lalu mengusir kami seperti ayam.

Aku beranjak dan mengekor Mikuo lagi. Jujur, aku tak tahu lokasi di tempat ini. Setelah mendapat ruang yang dimaksud, Mikuo menggesekkan kartunya pada tempat yang sudah disediakan lalu lampu kecil berubah dari warna merah ke warna hijau. Setelah itu, Mikuo membuka pintunya lalu mempersilahkan aku dan Kagami- _san_ masuk, Mikuo yang terakhir masuk.

"Hei, kuharap ini tak lama. Aku bisa dibunuh Rinto- _nii_ jika aku terlambat pulang. Dan Mikuo, kau yang bertanggung jawab dan kau harus mengantarku pulang hingga rumah. Jika Rinto- _nii_ marah, kau yang menjelaskannya." Ucapku sambil mengambil gitarku.

Aku menatap sekilas Mikuo yang sedang duduk, wajahnya… Err, aneh. Seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat _lollypop_ dengan mata berbinar. Apakah otak anak ini sedang tersetrum.

"Itu masalah gampang. Kau telah memberikan jalan untuk berbicara dengan calon kakak iparku." Anak ini benar-benar gila! Apa maksudnya? Andai aku membawa jeruk baliku, pasti anak itu sudah terpental karena berbicara seenak jidatnya. "Bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius, Rin!" Lanjutnya. Tapi tetap saja itu menjengkelkan.

"Ehem…"

Aku dan Mikuo menoleh ke sumber suara. Mendapat seorang anak terlantar tengah menatap kami aneh.

"Sudah selesai? Ini tidak akan beres jika tidak segera dikerjakan sedangkan kalian asik mengobrol."

Aku terkesiap. Jadi dia sudah menunggu? *RIN, KAU MEMANG BODOH!* Ah, aku seperti mendengar sesuatu tapi kenapa tidak ada wujudnya, ya? *RIN, KINI KAU KEJAM!* Nah loh! Sekarang suara itu memanggil namaku. Hiiy… Takut! *RIN! PERANMU KUGANTI SEBAGAI TUKANG KEBON JLUBANG!* Ee… _Iie_! Baik-baik! Sampai mana tadi? Ah, ya!

"Maaf, Kagami- _san_. Baiklah! Kita mulai sekarang!" Ucapku lalu membuka lembar-lembar kertas berisi partitur lagu.

"Eh, ini lagu buatan siapa?" Aku sedikit heran ketika membuka partitur lagu yang ke-3.

"Buatanku. Kenapa?" Hee? Jadi ini lagu buatan Kagami- _san_?

"Bukannya sudah kutulis namaku di pojok kiri atas pada lembar pertama? Matamu kurang jeli rupanya."

"Bisakah kau sopan sedikit? Kau hanya pendatang baru."

Hah? Itu bukan aku! Serius! Bukan aku yang mengatakannya! Aku tahu, aku memang 'sedikit' kasar, tapi aku tak akan pernah mengatakan hal separah itu kepada orang yang baru kukenal! Apakah _manager_ kepala hijau itu yang mengatakannya?

Yap, aku melihat Mikuo kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam ke arah kami berdua. Bukan! Tepatnya pada Kagami- _san_.

"Ucapanmu itu sungguh tak sopan untuk seorang pendatang sepertimu. Dengar, seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Rin karena dia telah menuruti kemauanmu yang ingin terjun ke bidang musik. Setidaknya, berikan rasa hormatmu sedikit padanya. Meski itu lagu karyamu, kau tidak boleh seenaknya mencela orang lain. Masih beruntung pula Rin tidak terlalu keberatan meladeni kemauan orang lain meski tak dikenalnya dekat. Dasar!" Mikuo, kau sehatkah? Aku tak pernah mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu di depanku, karena aku hanya mengetahui jika kau sungguh _baka_ dalam mengatakan hal-hal yang tergolong normal.

"Hee? Memang kau siapa? Seenaknya saja ikut campur!"

"Dasar bodoh! Aku _manager_ -nya! Dan aku ke sini untuk menjaganya karena dia juga penting bagiku! Kau jangan sembarangan pada Rin!"

"Penting? Memang dia siapa darimu?"

"Kau ini! Tentu saja penting! Karena dia adalah orang yang a—"

"CUKUP!"

"Rin? Ka—kau kenapa?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kalian bertengkar karena masalah sepele? _Hiks_ … Mikuo… _Hiks_ … Bukankah a—aku… sudah bilang… _Hiks_ … Kenapa? _Hiks_ … Kalian… BODOH!", teriakku sambil menangis lalu segera berlari.

'CKLEK' 'BLAM!'

Lari! Lari! Aku tak tahan mendengarnya! Kenapa mereka bertengkar?! Dan Mikuo, bukankah dulu aku sudah bilang, jangan sampai aku melihat lagi orang yang berkelahi. Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku ingin menangis! Mikuo bodoh!

'BRUK!'

Karena menangis, aku tak sadar jika ada orang di depanku dan alhasil aku menabraknya.

" _E—etto… Gomennasai_! A—aku tak tahu jika a—…", ucapanku terputus saat mendongak, melihat seorang gadis manis yang baru saja kutabrak. Tunggu dulu! Rambut hitam di bawah pundak dan iris _navy blue_? Dia…

"Himeka?"

"Rin?"

"Kau kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku ada rekaman, kau sendiri?"

"A—aku ada latihan untuk kolaborasi dengan pendatang baru itu."

"Ah! Kagami Len itu? Rupanya kau yang berkolaborasi dengan pendatang itu. Eh, tadi kau kenapa menangis sambil berlari? Ada yang mengganggu?"

"I—itu… Akan kuceritakan di tempat lain. Jangan di sini, karena ini masalah pribadi untukku."

"Umm… Baiklah! Kita ke studioku saja! Kebetulan aku sedang _break time_."

Akupun mengikuti Himeka di belakangnya menuju studio yang dia maksud. Ah, aku baru ingat kalau Himeka sudah memulai debutnya dengan label 'VOCATUNES' setengah tahun yang lalu. Sebelumnya, kalian belum kenal 'kan? Baiklah, akan kuperkenalkan.

Namanya Ayane Himeka. Rambutnya hitam sedikit bergelombang, poninya selalu disibak ke arah kiri wajahnya dan dijepit dengan sebuah jepitan rambut berukuran kecil. Irisnya berwarna _navy blue_. Terkadang aku merasa iri padanya, apalagi warna iris matanya yang begitu dalam dan menenangkan apabila ditatap. Tapi Himeka selalu bilang jika warna iris mataku lebih indah. Usianya kini sama denganku, 16 tahun. Dia dari kelas 2-E, _Sora Gakuen_. Himeka merupakan teman curhatku selain Miku dan Gumi. Hubungan kami saat masih di SMP sangat akrab, namun semenjak dia menjadi _idol_ , kegiatannya menjadi sangat padat meski kami sering berpapasan di sekolah kami yang sekarang, tapi itu hanya sekadar bertegur sapa atau memanggil ketika guru menyuruh. Semenjak SMA, kami memiliki kegiatan sendiri. Saat tahun pertama, aku sudah masuk di _band_ sedangkan Himeka masuk di klub vokal. Saat tahun kedua, Meguri- _band_ sudah mulai dapat menggelar _mini concert_ dan Himeka menerima kontrak dengan 'VOCATUNES Music Studio'. Sejak saat itulah kami jarang berkomunikasi. Tapi sekarang aku sangat senang karena bertemu Himeka lagi.

Sekarang kami sampai di studio 63, studio rekaman Himeka. Himeka mempersilahkanku masuk, kemudian dia menutup kembali pintunya. Aku berjalan menuju sebuah ruang tamu kecil di pojok ruangan yang memiliki 4 buah _single sofa_ berwarna putih gading berbahan kain beludru dan meja dengan ukuran sedang berbentuk lingkaran dari kaca berwarna hitam yang memiliki rak kecil di kolong mejanya untuk menyimpan beberapa majalah. Akupun duduk di salah satu sofa tersebut, sembari menunggu Himeka yang tengah mengambil 2 gelas _milkshake_. Himeka datang dan meletakkan 2 gelas tersebut ke meja, lalu ikut duduk di satu sofa lain.

"Jadi…" Ucap Himeka mencoba membuka topik.

Akupun menghela nafas, mencoba membuang jauh-jauh rasa keraguanku. "Tadi,… saat aku membuka lembar-lembar partitur lagu, aku menemukan sebuah lagu yang menurutku tidak sesuai bila diiringi alunan gitar elektrik. Saat kutanya buatan siapa, Kagami- _san_ bilang jika itu buatannya. Lalu tiba-tiba Kagami- _san_ bilang jika aku kurang teliti. Mikuo tidak terima aku dijelek-jelekkan. Dia akhirnya membela, sedangkan aku hanya diam. Merekapun bertengkar, saling adu mulut. Kau tahu 'kan, aku paling tidak tahan terhadap pertengkaran. Akupun berteriak dan lari dari studio, meninggalkan mereka berdua yang kini entah sedang apa. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu dan di sinilah aku sekarang bersamamu." Aku menutup ceritaku pada Himeka lalu meminum sedikit _milkshake_ buatan Himeka dengan sedotan. Rasa minuman buatannya masih sama, atau bahkan lebih enak.

Aku menatap Himeka yang tengah menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri sambil menatapku. Ah, terkadang aku ingin tersenyum melihat tingkah Himeka yang kelewat manis itu. Tidak heran, jika banyak anak laki-laki di sekolah sering mengejar-ngejarnya. Sudah manis, baik pula. Aku menyukai sikapnya yang kalem dan tidak terburu-buru itu, berbeda denganku yang tidak bisa diam. Ah, pasti menyenangkan memiliki karakter seperti Himeka.

" _Ara_ , jadi begitu. Kalau begini, kau harus menenangkan diri dulu, Rin. Aku tidak ingin kau jadi _stress_ karena masalah ini. Jadi sebaiknya, kau di sini dulu. Ah~ Sudah lama aku tak bersama denganmu. Kyaa~!", ucap Himeka lalu memelukku seperti anak kecil yang mendapat boneka baru. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Himeka yang imut ini.

Himeka, kau tak berubah, ya. Masih sama seperti dulu. Himeka, seandainya tak ada kau, pasti aku tak akan menjadi seperti sekarang karena dari dulu hingga sekarang, kaulah yang mendorongku.

'DRRT!' 'DRRT!' 'DRRT!'

Ah, ada telepon! Aku melihat nama penelepon, dan… _What the_?!

"Himeka…"

"Umm?"

"Kau bisa menolongku?"

"Menolong apa, Rin?"

"Tolong aku mengurus _manager negi freak_ ini."

"Un, baiklah! Ke marikan ponselmu!"

[ _Ah! Rin! Kau di mana? Aku mencarimu dari tadi? Jangan aneh-aneh! Kau ingin aku digilas kakakmu? Ayolah, jangan bercanda! Hei! Rin! Kau masih di sana 'kan?_ ]

"Maaf,…"

[ _Eh? Ini bukan Rin? Tapi ini ponsel milik Rin 'kan? Ada Rin di sana? Bisa aku bicara dengannya?_ ]

Himeka menatapku seolah berkata ' _manager_ mu-cerewet!'. Aku hanya terkikik.

"Maaf, tapi Rin tidak ada di sini. Aku menemukan ponselnya di toilet tadi. Karena takut dicuri orang, jadi aku mengambilnya."

[ _Oh, begitu. Baiklah, terima kasih dan maaf sebelumnya._ ]

'PIK!'

Sambungannya terputus. Himeka masih menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Rin, lain kali ajari _manager_ -mu untuk tenang ketika sedang ada masalah. Kau tahu, suaranya kencang sekali sampai-sampai aku heran apakah tenggorokannya tidak sakit."

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ mendengar ocehan orang.

"Himeka, ke kedai es krim, yuk! Aku bosan!" Rengekku.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Rinto- _nii_?" Tanya Himeka sambil memandangku.

"Sudahlah, kau telepon saja _aniki_ -ku yang satu itu. Kau masih punya nomornya 'kan? Tinggal bilang saja jika aku sedang bersamamu." Ucapku enteng lalu meraih gi— Hei! Gitarku masih di studio 89! Bagaimana ini?

"Himeka, bisa ambilkan gitarku di studio 89?" Pintaku pada Himeka yang sedang memakai _blazer_ nya, _blazer Sora Gakuen_.

" _What the_?! Jadi kau membawa gitar tapi tertinggal?! Kenapa tak kau ambil sendiri?!" Teriaknya.

"Aku malas. Bagaimana jika kau yang mengambilnya tapi aku hanya mengantar sampai depan saja. Aku tidak mau menatap wajah mereka untuk sementara." Elakku.

" _Geez_ , baiklah!"

Aku tersenyum senang dan segera memperbaiki kancing _blazer_ yang sempat kubuka tadi, lalu mengikuti Himeka.

Sampai di depan pintu studio 89.

'TOK!' TOK!' 'TOK!'

" _Douzo_!" Ucap entah siapa di dalam.

" _Sumimasen_ , aku mau mengambil gitar milik Rin." Ucap Himeka lalu langsung ngeluyur ke dalam dan mengambil gitarku kemudian keluar lagi.

"Di dalam auranya aneh!"

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Yang namanya Kagami Len itu tiba-tiba tepar sambil _nosebleed_ ketika melihatku masuk ke studio 89."

Oh, Himeka! Kau terlalu polos untuk seorang gadis SMA dan _idol_! Bahkan aku masih ingat ekspresi, tingkah, dan nada bicaramu ketika masuk tadi. Laki-laki manapun yang melihatmu tentu akan begitu karena kau terlalu manis!

"Lupakan! Jadi sekarang ayo ke kedai es krim!" Aku menarik lengan Himeka setelah merebut kembali gitarku.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. In Home

Yoo~ Akhirnya aku bisa kembali XD. Maaf untuk keberantakan sebelumnya. Sekarang entah sudah rapih atau belum karena aku sedikit terburu-buru waktu bikin berhubung dance, cheers, dan paduan suara menantiku #Eaak! Well, ini balasan review yang nggak log in(?) #maybe?

to : Animeloversmost

Thanks sudah mau review. Tapi hati-hati, genre-nya bisa menjebak, seperti saya yang selalu menjadi sosok misterius #SoundEffectHorror #digamparpaketunaLukayangudahjadisarden. Oke, ini sudah hadir!

Oke, tanpa membuang waktuku yang tergolong limit, aku persembahkan chapter 3! Enjoy it!~

* * *

 **Let's Play the Music!**

 **Characters Model by Crypton Future Media Inc.**

 **Production by YAMAHA**

 **Story ©AcchanZu211**

* * *

"Yang namanya Kagami Len itu tiba-tiba tepar sambil _nosebleed_ ketika melihatku masuk ke studio 89."

Oh, Himeka! Kau terlalu polos untuk seorang gadis SMA dan _idol_! Bahkan aku masih ingat ekspresi, tingkah, dan nada bicaramu ketika masuk tadi. Laki-laki manapun yang melihatmu tentu akan begitu karena kau terlalu manis!

"Lupakan! Jadi sekarang ayo ke kedai es krim!" aku menarik lengan Himeka setelah merebut kembali gitarku.

" _Nee_ , Himeka... Apa benar kau belum pernah sama sekali dengan yang namanya kencan?" Tanyaku saat sampai di kedai es krim.

"Belum. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawabnya dengan wajah polos sambil menatapku.

" _Nandemonai_. _Demo_ , kau 'kan manis, baik, dan ramah. Apa sama sekali tidak ada yang mengajakmu kencan atau ditembak seseorang?"

"Sebenarnya banyak yang mengajakku, tapi aku selalu menolak mereka karena pekerjaan menungguku. Tapi kalau ditembak, aku bisa mati dong. Nanti siapa yang mengurus Yura- _nee_?"

"Astaga, Himeka... Maksudnya 'ditembak' bukan ditembak dengan senjata api, tapi seseorang menyatakan perasaannya padamu dan memintamu menjadi kekasihnya." Jujur, Himeka terlalu polos!

"Uh, begitu? Kalau itu berulang kali, bahkan lokerku selalu penuh surat-surat aneh. Aku risih! Kalau Rin?"

"He? A—aku? Jangankan surat cinta, yang ada justru surat tagihan yang sengaja diselipkan _aniki_."

"Oh! Nasibmu mungkin. Ah! Rin, mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang bayar!"

"Sungguh? Kau tidak bercanda 'kan? Kyaa~ Terima kasih, Himeka!" Aku segera membuka buku menu yang sudah disiapkan _waitress_.

"Um, tolong satu _Fruit Splash Cream_. Himeka?"

"Ah! Aku juga sama! Tambah lagi, _Fruit Waffle_ dua porsi yang ukuran sedang."

"Ada yang mau di tambah lagi, nona?" Tanya _waitress_ tersebut.

" _Nandemonai. Arigato_ _u_!" Jawab Himeka sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Tunggu 10 menit, ya. _Sumimasen_ ," _waitress_ tersebut langsung berlalu.

"Ah, ya! Rin, Rinto- _nii_ kutelepon dulu, ya. Aku takut kalau dia heboh sendiri karena adiknya belum pulang ini."

"Uh? Silahkan. Lagipula ini sudah hampir jam enam malam."

Himeka hanya tersenyum tipis lalu segera mengambil ponselnya. Dia mengetik sesuatu dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Tak menunggu lama, Rinto- _nii_ menjawab panggilan Himeka.

[ _Moshi-moshi, Himeka?_ ] Aku tak heran dengan panggilan _aniki_ -ku ini, karena Himeka memang dulu sering bermain di rumahku dan terlihat akrab dengan Rinto- _nii_ sampai-sampai Himeka pernah memintanya untuk memanggil dengan nama kecilnya saja.

"Ah, Rinto- _nii_! Aku ingin bilang sesuatu. Tapi jangan marah atau heboh, ya?" Aku yakin jika di ujung sana, wajah Rinto- _nii_ sedang bersemu merah. Bagaimana tidak? Suara Himeka tadi terlalu manis! Aku heran, apakah Himeka tidak sadar jika banyak laki-laki pingsan karena segala hal yang ada pada dirinya?

[ _U—uh! Y—ya! A—aku tidak akan. Do—doushite, Himeka?_ ] Haha! Baru saja aku pikirkan, _aniki_ sudah tergagap! Bukan karena malu, tapi karena dia tak kuat mendengar suara manis Himeka. Dulu juga sama saat Himeka mampir ke rumah kami, wajah Rinto- _nii_ bersemu merah karena mendengar suara Himeka yang kelewat manis.

"Begini... Sekarang Rin- _chan_ sedang bersamaku. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di studio. Dan sekarang kami sedang di kedai es krim. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

[ _Te—tentu saja. Jaga dia baik-baik, ya. Aku sangat khawatir tadi karena Rin belum pulang-pulang ke rumah. Syukurlah kalau dia bersamamu. Baiklah, terima kasih!_ ]

" _Daijoubu_ , Rinto- _nii_!"

'PIK!'

Sambungannya diputus secara sepihak. Tak berlangsung lama, pesanan kami sudah datang.

"Ini pesanan kalian. Selamat menikmati!" Ucap _waitress_ tersebut kemudian membawa pergi baki kosong yang baru dipakainya.

" _It_ _t_ _adakimasu_!" Seru kami bersamaan setelah menepuk kedua tangan dengan pelan sebanyak tiga kali dan segera melahap pesanan kami.

Aku menatap jam tanganku, sudah pukul 18.30. Sudah malam rupanya. Kulihat Himeka sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang! Jangan sampai _aniki_ mengamuk! Atau, kuminta Himeka mengantarku saja, ya? Aku yakin pasti Rinto- _nii_ tidak jadi marah-marah tapi malah jadi tersenyum gaje. Baiklah! Kuajak saja dengan alasan yang sungguh tak masuk akal ini.

"Er... Himeka. Kau mau mengantarku pulang? Aku pernah dipesan Rinto- _nii_ agar aku tidak pulang sendirian saat malam hari. Ya, ya? Kau mau, ya?" Pintaku.

Oh, ayolah! Jarak rumah hanya tinggal setengah kilo! Jalan kaki atau naik taksi pun sudah sampai. Tapi Himeka 'kan polos. Pasti dia menurutinya.

"Tidak mau!" Tunggu, apa katanya?! Himeka, kau tidak bercanda 'kan?

"Ayolah! Kalau aku kenapa-kenapa di jalan bagaimana?"

"Lalu, setelah aku mengantarmu, aku akan pulang sendirian juga!"

"Naik taksi? 'Kan masih ada sopirnya."

"Kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku?" Eh? Benar juga, ya? Bagaimanapun juga, Himeka paling tidak mau jika orang yang mengantarnya tidak dia kenal kecuali jika dengan sesorang yang dikenalnya.

Aku menghela nafas. Kuambil gitar yang terbengkalai di bawah meja kemudian berdiri. "Baiklah. Begini saja, kau mengantarku sampai rumah, nanti biar Rinto- _nii_ yang mengantarmu dengan mobil. Bagaimana?"

Kulihat Himeka langsung tersenyum cerah. Dia langsung menyimpan ponselnya kemudian membayar pesanannya di kasir. Setelah itu, dia kembali menghampiriku yang sudah berdiri di luar kedai.

Saat di tengah perjalanan, ada seorang bocah kecebur di got yang rupanya setelah kuamati adalah author sambil kakinya terangkat dan kejang-kejang. Orang yang lewat menjadi tertarik dan menonton acara sirkus dadakan tersebut, tak terkecuali kami berdua. Saat semua orang yang menonton bertepuk tangan dan melempar koin-koin, tiba-tiba bocah itu bangkit dari alam kuburnya.

"HOI! KALIAN KIRA AKU ANJING LAUT?! SEENAKNYA SAJA LEMPAR KOIN! AKU INI AUTHOR YANG BIKIN CERITANYA! KALIAN MAU KUBUAT JADI TUKANG KEBON JLUBANG?! ATAU JADI PENGHUNINYA?! *&$$(&%#%^&^*&%$ #&^(&%"

Author itu berceloteh tak berujung sampai suaranya habis dan menjadi berat(?) hingga celotehannya menjadi seperti nyanyian di _O_ _pera_ _House Australia_. Dan lagi, para penonton bertepuk tangan dan menebar _confetti_.

"KALIAN INI! KUBUAT KALIAN JADI TUKAN KEBON JLUBANG DAN PENGHUNINYA!" Teriaknya masih dengan acara opera dadakannya.

Tiba-tiba suasana hening. Orang-orang sudah mulai pergi, tinggal aku, Himeka, dan... tidak ada. Hanya aku dan Himeka. Aku merasa ada yang meniup tengkukku. Aku menoleh ke belakang ada... POCONG BAWA KERANDA?! APA TIDAK TERBALIK?! MEREKA MENGHAMPIRI KAMI! Tiba-tiba jalanan semakin gelap. Wujud pocong itu berubah menjadi kun— STOP! INI BUKAN FIC _HORROR_ GAJE!

Kembali ke cerita sebenarnya!

Orang-orang sudah menyingkir. Aku dan Himeka kembali berjalan menuju rumahku. Tidak lama, kami pun sampai.

" _Aniki_! _Tadaima_! Nah, Himeka, ayo masuk dulu!"

"Um, tapi aku hanya sebentar..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo!"

Segera aku mencari Rinto- _nii_ di segala penjuru rumah, namun tidak ada. Hanya satu tempat yang belum kucari. _Orange World_ milik Rinto- _nii_ di belakang rumah. Aku berlari kecil menuju pekarangan belakang rumah dan... Benar! Ada Rinto- _nii_ sedang bergelantungan di pohon jeruk nipis dengan kakinya yang digunakan untuk bergelantungan. Err... Orang ini benar-benar butuh perawatan kejiwaan.

"HOI! MONYET JERUK!"

'GUBRAK!'

Rinto- _nii_ langsung jatuh dengan kepala yang mendarat dulu di tanah. Kemudian dia menangis sambil guling-guling di tanah. Aku hanya dapat _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkahnya.

"Rinto- _nii_ , berhenti menjadi orang gila, monyet gila, edania sintingayu, atau apa pun itu, dan cepat antar Himeka pulang ke rumahnya!"

Sontak dia langsung berhenti. Orang ini benar-benar aneh! Dia langsung pergi dari _Mikan no Sekai_ miliknya dan berlari menuju… Mungkin kamarnya? Aku bahkan heran sejak dia mulai sedikit _overdosis_ akan obsesinya pada seorang Himeka yang kemudian dia agak, err… Kuharap kalian bisa membayangkannya sendiri.

Aku segera menuju ruang tamu, di mana Himeka sedang menunggu sambil membaca majalah yang kusimpan di laci meja tamu.

" _Ara_ , Rin… Mana Rinto- _nii_? Katanya mau mengantarku," ucap Himeka sembari menutup majalah yang dibacanya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Dia… Baru saja kutemukan bergelantungan di pekarangan belakang rumah lalu mungkin pergi ke kamarnya, mengambil kunci mobil," tukasku kemudian menghela nafas.

Himeka hanya ber-oh-ria. Tak berselang lama, Rinto- _nii_ datang dengan menggunakan jaket yang tak digunakan _resleting_ -nya dan kunci mobil di tangan kanannya.

"Himeka, mau berangkat sekarang?" Tawar Rinto- _nii_.

"Eh, _yokatta_! Rin, aku pulang dulu, ya. Besok ketemu lagi di studio, ya. Aku yakin, pasti _manager_ -mu akan menyeretmu lagi besok ke studio," ucapnya sebelum tertawa kecil.

Batinku berkata dengan terheran-heran; tahu dari mana dia? Tapi segera kutepis untuk sementara dan mengantar Himeka sampai pintu depan rumah. "Hati-hati, ya! Sampaikan salamku pada _oji-san, oba-san,_ dan Yura- _nee_! Dan Rinto- _nii_ … Awas saja jika sesuatu terjadi pada Himeka!" Ucapku dan _deathglare_ pada Rinto- _nii_ ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir padanya.

Himeka hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kirinya padaku sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak lama, mobil itu pergi menuju rumah Himeka. Aku segera masuk ke rumah dan menutup pintunya. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa _cookies_ sebelum naik ke lantai dua masuk ke kamarku.

'DRRT!' 'DRRT!' 'DRRT!'

 _Keitai_ -ku bergetar dan menampilkan nama 'Hatsune Miku' dalam huruf kanji dan katakana di monitor kecil. Untuk apa bocah _negi_ ini menelponku?

" _Moshi-moshi_."

[ _RIN! INI KAU 'KAN?! KAU TIDAK APA-APA?! KAU TADI KE MANA?! NEGI PEMALAS ITU TADI BILANG JIKA PONSELMU DITEMUKAN SESEORANG. ITU BENAR?! RIN! JAWAB DONG!_ ]

"Hoi, Miku. Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab jika pertanyaanmu seperti tidak ada titiknya dan volume suaramu keras sekali. Apa orang tuamu tidak marah-marah, huh? Biar aku jawab dengan perlahan. Satu, ini memang diriku. Dua, tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku. Tiga, aku hanya ada di studio rekaman musik. Empat, sebenarnya bukan ditemukan karena aku yang meminta Himeka untuk mengangkat telepon dari _negi_ pemalas itu karena aku sedang malas berurusan dengannya. Mengerti?"

Sesaat aku merasa hening. Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?

[ _R—Rin, kau tidak bercanda 'kan? Mak—maksudmu Ayane Himeka? Ba—bagaimana bisa?_ ]

"Haruskah aku menjawabmu lagi? _Sigh_. Ayane Himeka itu sebenarnya temanku SMP. Kami hanya lama tak bertemu dan tak sengaja bertemu lagi di studio. Memangnya kenapa?"

[ _Rin, kau tahu 'kan jika dia artis yang begitu terkenal?_ ]

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi dia tidak merasa risih atau pun yang lain. Toh, dia _enjoy_ - _enjoy_ saja bila dengan orang yang mungkin bisa dibilang tidak terlalu dikenal orang banyak. Memangnya aku bisa dibunuh orang bila aku dekat dengannya? Wei, dia juga anak manusia. Tidak ada pasal, peraturan, undang-undang, atau apa pun itu yang mengatur dan mengatakan 'Dilarang keras mendekati Ayane Himeka. Siapa pun yang mendekatinya, akan dikenakan sanksi seperti penggal, tembak mati, dibakar, ngaben, dan dimasukkan ke ruang gas beracun.' Hohoho, jika orang tuanya apakah termasuk dalam hal itu? _Sigh_. Miku, kau tak perlu takut bila dekat dengan orang seperti dia. Hei, Miku? Kau masih di sana 'kan? Miku? Woi, Miku!"

[ _U—uh, ya. Aku masih di sini. Err, aku pergi dulu, ya._ Negi _-ku sedang di ujung tanduk. Bye!_ ]

'PIK!'

Heh, _negi_ -nya di ujung tanduk? Memangnya _negi_ bisa hidup? Oh, tentu saja bisa. _Negi_ berasal dari bawang, bawang itu tumbuhan, dan tumbuhan itu hidup. Heh, aku bisa _stress_ bila hanya memikirkan itu terus-terusan.

'TOK! TOK! TOK!'

"I—iya! Sebentar!" Aku segera membuka pintu dan menemukan _aniki_ berdiri sambil menenteng sesuatu di salah satu tangannya, yang jelas bukan tangan tengah(?). "Apa itu?"

"Entah. Aku menemukannya di sebelah pintu."

"Pintu depan rumah?" Tanyaku dengan muka sok polos.

"Bukan. Pintu neraka."

"Buset! Kau lewat sana tadi? Keren! Ada apa saja di sana?"

'DUAK!'

" _Pathakmu_! Kalau aku lewat sana, lalu kenapa aku bisa kembali? Mati suri, heh?!" Ucapnya setelah memukul dengan amat-sangat keras tepat di atas kepalaku. Oh, bahasa andalannya muncul juga.

"Ouch! Aku 'kan hanya bercanda. Sakit tahu! Dan lagi, kenapa kau ucapkan lagi istilah keramatmu itu? Dari mana kata itu?"

"Dari cacing."

"Lho, cacing 'kan tidak bisa bicara."

"Sudah tahu, masih saja tanya! Lupakan! _To the point_ , aku tidak tahu ini dari siapa, yang jelas di sini tertulis untukmu. Mungkin dari _sadako_."

"Oh, _sadako_ , ya. Tunggu,… APA?!"

'DUAK!'

"Tak perlu teriak sekeras itu juga! Kamu tidak kasihan dengan nenek tua bangka nan keriputan tetangga? Giginya tinggal satu masih mau kamu buat ngilu, huh? Kalau giginya itu lepas, aku tidak mau tanggung jawab jika dia meminta dibuatkan gigi palsu. Ingat, dia sudah pernah mengancammu jika giginya lepas, dia meminta gigi palsu."

"Baik, baik!" Aku hanya bisa menggerutu karena telah mendapat dua benjol di kepala dan tepat persis di benjol pertama.

"Bagus! Ambil ini! Hati-hati, mungkin saja isinya serigala."

Mana ada serigala muat di kotak yang nyatanya hanya punya ukuran dengan panjang, tinggi, dan lebar masing-masing 30 cm. Dasar, pembual.

"Ya, terima kasih." Setelah itu, aku segera menutup pintu.

Aku menatap benda yang baru kuterima. "Apa ini?" Kulangkahkan kakiku ke meja belajarku. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah kertas yang mungkin diselipkan. Kuambil perlahan dan mulai membaca tulisannya. Eh, namaku?

'SREK! SREK!'

Setelah melakukan ritual(?) menyobek kertas bungkusan itu, kubuka perlahan kotak itu.

'SRING!'

Ah, lebay rasanya pakai efek sinar menyilaukan. Err, abaikan.

" _What the hell_?!"

"RIN, AKU BILANG JANGAN TERIAK!"

"TAK PERLU TERIAK JUGA, PE'AK!"

Bagus, ucapan mautku berhasil membuatnya bungkam.

"OK, _fine_." Oh, apa ini mataku yang salah atau tadi dia memang hampir menangis? Oh, sayang, aku tak dapat mengambil gambarnya.

Kulanjutkan kembali acara dramatisku yang sempat tertunda. "Geeh, ini barang orderanku. Kenapa datangnya dadakan?" Kuangkat isi tersebut, dua _notebook_ , satu set senar gitar listrik, dan _pick_ gitar yang sudah lama aku inginkan. Err, sebenarnya dua _notebook_ tidak ingin kubeli, tapi apa boleh buat karena saat itu si daun bawang dan si wortel merengek sambil guling-guling di depanku hanya untuk dibelikan. Oh,aku ingat bilang jika rumah mereka sulit dideskripsikan. Memangnya dari apa ruimah mereka? Dari udara 'kah?

"Rin, makan malam dulu. _Kaa-san_ pulang malam lagi."

"Heh, lagi-lagi pulang malam. Pekerjaannya itu apa? Kenapa pulang selalu larut?"

" _Who knows._ " Aku menatapnya sinis.

Sungguh, sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh menyebalkan. Aku heran, kenapa para siswi SMA begitu mengidolakannya. Oh, bukan hanya siswi, guru pun juga, mulai dari guru perempuan muda sampai yang sudah berumah tangga dan berubanan, guru laki-laki pun juga. Err, aku mengetahuinya dari Rinto- _nii_ , dan aku khawatir jika para guru laki-laki merupakan _Homogenesis_. Dari mana aku tahu? Entahlah, aku pun tak tahu.

Aku segera keluar dari kamar dan turun. Tumben-tumbennya monyet jeruk ini mau menyiapkan makan malam.

"Wew, kamu yang bikin?"

"Tidak,"

"Loh, terus siapa yang buat? Kucing?

"Tadi beli di warteg. Tanggung, malas bikin makan malam. Lama kalau buat sendiri, yang ada aku sudah kelaparan dan jadi kurus kering kerontang."

"Istilah baru? Dan lagi, kau sendiri 'kan sudah tepos. Badannya saja yang tinggi, ya, aku percaya kamu ketua tim basket di sekolah, tapi badanmu susah bentuk. Tepos teruu~us tiap harinya." Aku terkikik ketika mengatakan jika dia tepos.

"Rin, sekali lagi kau ucapkan kata keramatmu itu, kupastikan aku merampas gitar yang kau pakai,"

'GLEK!'

"E—eh, jangan begitu! Iya, iya! Kau keren, tinggi, atletis, dan apalah-apalah." Setelah itu, kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang—mencegah dia menatapku—dan melakukan gaya seperti mau muntah. Yee, aku memang tak ikhlas untuk mengatakannya.

"Bagus! Ya sudah, cepat makan. Kalau tidak, kuberikan pada kucing."

"Ini memang nasi kucing."

"Ya, itu memang namanya, tapi ini untuk manusia. Ayo, makan bersama."

"Memang kamu manusia? Bukannya monyet jeruk?"

"Kuberikan pada kucing, 'nih!"

"Hei! Oke, oke!"

* * *

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Eh? Sudah selesai? Yakin? Padahal ini 2000+ words :v Oh, maaf kali ini aku hanya mampu update 1 chapter. Tapi tetap setia sama aku ya! #Eaak!

Akhir kata, thanks and don't forget to review!

-Acchan-


End file.
